


dean's got toilet humor

by Dazziel (Setaeru), SupernaturalMystery306



Category: supurtatural
Genre: Other, altranut oonaverse, bol is cleen, bol is prittee, cazziel iz zkurri, dannie luvs bol, preh zluzh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Dazziel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: hez di googlz et a foonerahl





	dean's got toilet humor

**Author's Note:**

> timstump to [rock me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6312265) so reed dat furst b4 reeding dis.
> 
> wreetun in engleesh bi mi (supurtaturalmizturee306) and translutted into engrish bi setaeru so we co-writtened it.

dannie guz inzid di bahdrum an noze dat he zhud nawt dew wad he iz abutz ta dew bat den di tumptutian ub di toylut bol iz tuu gratz tu rezaizt zu he patz dun di lad an zitz on di bol fur wad felz laik hoorz an zingz abutz toylut bolz

zuddenwee

di lad fliz oopun ub iz awn ehcurd an dannie fellz tu di plur an iz realz anuyd bat den di toylut bol zingz bek an ebrytang iz gluriuz and buhttifulz

“wad iz yo naym” he azk di gurgeuz phrizten fite bol

di bol anzurz in a dep vuic ehcured unly cuz wurdur run drew iz zayztem “cazziel i em ay toylut bol ub di lawrd”

dannie luk et et den zeyz “uh realz? gutz ehnytang tu pruv et?”

an then cazziel pruhzedz tu singz en an encumun (toylut bol spek) zund abutz di genuzez ub toylut bolz an di zebent zirkul ob toyven

dannie belibz im an dey tok abutz toylutz and cumunz an hab a lubli tym

zuddenwee cazziel zeyz “oh u iz gun bi realz loot”

zu dannie sedli bedz im guhbai an guz outzid bek tu di cumun wuhrled war telkin toylutz dun egzizt

yarz leetur wen he earz di zam vuic anunz “i em an engle ub di lawrd” he wunz tu hug di uwnur ub di vuic bat juz prutunz tu naw nut im

der zekrut iz zuf

**Author's Note:**

> ... no it wasn't a "timstump" to rock me. i lied.  
>  this is because spncoldesthits exists
> 
> dont kudo or comment pls and if you need translations hit me up at [my tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) or hit on setaeru at [her sacred blog](http://twxnkdean.tumblr.com).


End file.
